1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to a sensing device and a sensing method for sensing a multi-dimensional force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, various force sensing devices are provided. In the example of touch button, the user can send an instruction by pressing or touching the touch type button, which has now been widely used in various home appliances or computer peripheral products.
In the example of touch panel, the user can send an instruction by pressing or touching the touch panel, which has been widely used in cell phones and notebook computers.
However, both the touch button and the touch panel can only detect whether the user has touched the button or the panel, and the areas of application are narrow. In terms of the current areas of application, the touch button or the touch panel, at most, can only be used as an input interface to an electronic device.